


Drive Me Wild

by chucknovak



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs in a Car, Established Relationship, M/M, Road Head, but the car is moving, dangerous sexual acts lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 02:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16466858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucknovak/pseuds/chucknovak
Summary: eddie gives richie road head. that's it that's the fic.





	Drive Me Wild

**Author's Note:**

> don't do this lol

Now that they were adults, the losers had come to face the unfortunate reality of living where there’s work. This meant that Stan and Mike’s house was a forty-five minute drive from Richie and Eddie’s apartment. Eddie was bored not even five minutes into the car ride back from a Saturday evening at the Hanlon-Uris household – bored and horny. Richie had dressed up just slightly for the occasion, and it was the exact level of formal that never failed to get Eddie’s mouth watering. Richie was currently wearing form-fitting dark wash jeans with a dark gray shirt with the top few buttons undone. His sports coat had been banished to the back seat as soon as they got in the car.

Eddie looked around at the deserted highway and decided it would be okay if he unbuckled his seatbelt. “What are you doing?” Richie asked when he heard the click. Eddie didn’t answer; he just slid across the bench seat so that he was cuddled up against Richie’s side. “Baby, put your seatbelt on,” he said, his voice laced with amusement.

“Don’t wanna,” Eddie said, his voice bordering on whining as he buried his face in Richie’s neck. “Wanna be close to you.” He clarified what he meant with a hand on Richie’s thigh.

“We’ll be home soon, sweetheart,” Richie chuckled.

“Can’t wait that long,” Eddie insisted before pressing kisses against the soft skin of Richie’s neck. He sighed at the warmth, melting into it and pressing his body against Richie’s lewdly.

“Eds,” Richie groaned as Eddie began massaging Richie’s upper thigh, moving his hand gradually higher and higher. “Just give it forty minutes, cupcake-”

“ _Now,_ ” Eddie whined with a nip to Richie’s throat. He pulled back then to pout at his husband. “Please, been wanting it all night,” he begged. He draped one leg over one of Richie’s and rutted against his thigh so Riche could feel how hard Eddie already was. He saw Richie’s pupils were dilated and suppressed a smirk when he saw Richie lick his lips, his eyes flickering between Eddie and the road. “I wanna taste you so bad.” He licked a stripe up Richie’s neck and grasped his hard cock through his jeans. Richie gasped. “Will you please let me taste you, daddy?”

“Yes,” Richie caved, bucking his hips up into Eddie’s hand. “Fuck, yes, baby, you can taste me. _Fuck_.” Eddie smirked victoriously before undoing Richie’s pants; Richie could never resist Eddie calling him daddy. He resettled himself so that his mouth was level with Richie’s cock as he pulled his jeans and boxers down just enough to let his cock out. He moaned openly at the sight, gripping it at the base as he nuzzled his face into Richie’s lower stomach and the coarse hair there. He loved how strong Richie’s scent was there, how heady and intoxicating it was.

“You smell so good, daddy,” Eddie said sweetly before pressing a chaste kiss to the tip of his cock. Richie groaned, his hands gripping the steering wheel as Eddie kitten licked teasingly around the head. He hummed contentedly. “Taste even better.” And with that he was taking Richie’s cock in his mouth, working his way down slowly, savoring it, and pumping his hand lazily over what he didn’t cover with his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head and hollowed his cheeks, making Richie moan.

“Shit, Eds,” he said, his breathing uneven. “So good at that, baby.” Eddie preened under the praise, taking Richie even further down his throat. He loved the challenged of keeping his head there, loved the noises Richie made when he gagged around his cock. He bobbed his head up and down then, using his hands to gently massage Richie’s balls. “Fuck,” Richie gasped, jerking the wheel a bit. Eddie popped off completely at that, sitting up.

“Should I stop?” he asked in a faux concerned voice, making sure Richie was watching him as he wiped his mouth.

“Don’t you dare fucking stop,” Richie whined, his hands gripping the wheel tightly. “You’re doing so good, sucking daddy’s cock so well.”

“I don’t know, daddy,” Eddie said, tracing Richie’s exposed hipbone with his thumb, “it seems kind of dangerous.” He moved his hand back down to Richie’s thigh to let him know he wasn’t serious about wanting to stop. Something flashed in Richie’s eyes then, though he kept them on the road, and Eddie gasped in delight when Richie grabbed him by the hair and pulled him back down to his lap.

“You stop when I fucking say you can stop, got it?” he growled. Eddie nodded eagerly, his own cock hard and leaking in his pants. “You’re the needy, impatient little slut who asked for this. Now get your mouth back on my fucking cock.” Eddie happily obeyed, taking Richie back into his mouth. Richie used the hand in his hair to force Eddie’s head down, surprising him. Eddie choked and gagged, tears welling in his eyes. His cock throbbed desperately as Richie pulled his head up and down, using him like a toy. “That’s it baby, see what a good boy gets? Fucking love getting your throat fucked, don’t you?” Eddie nodded as best he could, massaging Richie’s balls again for emphasis. “I’ll watch the road, baby. You just worry about getting daddy off, okay, princess?” Eddie moaned in confirmation, hollowing his cheeks again. “Daddy’s gonna keep you nice and safe while you suck his cock, baby.” Those words made him pliant as Richie continued to fuck his face; even though Eddie was unquestionably the stronger of the two and therefore ended up being the protector far more often than the protected, when Eddie was in a submissive state of mind he loved when Richie coddled him and got all protective. Eddie took Richie all the way down his throat so that he could nuzzle his nose lovingly against Richie’s lower stomach. “ _Fuck_ , baby,” Richie moaned. “God, yes, you take it so good.” He let Eddie catch his breath for a minute, a well needed break, as Eddie couldn’t take all of Richie’s cock down his throat too often without actually hurting himself.

“Love you so much,” Eddie grinned up at his husband, his voice wrecked and words slurred from how turned on he was. He wrapped his arms around Richie’s hips and rested his head against his stomach for a moment to say, “Wanna make you feel so good, daddy.”

“You do, baby,” Richie said as he stroked Eddie’s hair. “You’re such a good little boy for me, always make me feel so good.”

“Can I keep going, daddy?” Eddie asked. “Want your come so bad.” Richie let out a low curse at that, gripping Eddie’s shoulder tightly.

“Fuck, yes, keep going, princess.” Eddie smiled and lowered himself back onto Richie’s cock, jerking the base and twisting his wrist as he bobbed his head eagerly, moaning and whimpering as he sucked his cock. He kept at it so long that his jaw began to ache, but he loved the sensation, loved how he knew Richie was falling apart from his mouth. He moaned in surprised pleasure when Richie suddenly pushed his head down and thrust his hips harshly up into Eddie’s face, shoving his cock down his throat. “God, fuck, getting close baby,” he warned. “Less than ten minutes ‘til we get home. Think you can make me come before we pull into the driveway?”

Eddie pulled off to smile at him sweetly, still stroking his cock, before teasing the head with his tongue. He gripped Richie’s cock just the way he knew he liked, making him moan. He then sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth, focusing just on the head, bobbing up and down so that his lips continuously glided over the sensitive ridge. Richie practically whimpered, his fingers tight in Eddie’s hair. “Fuck, baby,” he groaned, removing his fingers to grip the steering wheel with both hands. “You ready for daddy’s come, angel?”

“Give it to me,” Eddie pulled off to say before returning his eager mouth to Richie’s swollen cock. Richie chuckled.

“Where’d your manners go, sweetheart?” All the laughter was punched out of his voice as Eddie hollowed his cheeks suddenly, pulling his cock into his mouth hard, the way Richie liked. “Fuck, fuck, coming, baby,” he moaned, the sound sending pleasant, desperate pulses through Eddie’s own cock. “Don’t swallow yet, baby, wanna see it on your tongue first, okay?” Eddie nodded, continuing his combination of stroking and sucking until Richie’s come shot into his mouth, the car filled with Richie’s moans. He kept it in his mouth, savoring the taste on his tongue as he sat up. He opened his mouth, and Richie gripped his jaw as he looked at him with hooded, glassy eyes. “Fuck, you’re pretty,” he grinned. Then, forcing Eddie’s jaw upward, he ordered, “Now swallow like a good boy.” Eddie did as he was told, sticking his tongue out again to show Richie he’d swallowed it all. “Such a good boy for me,” he praised, pulling Eddie in for a kiss. Eddie made sure Richie was keeping his eyes on the road before melting into it. He quickly pulled away, leaning contentedly into Richie’s chest.

He must have dozed off, because the next thing he knew Richie was carrying him inside. “Hey,” Richie said when Eddie nuzzled into his chest, his voice subdued and overflowing with love.

“Hi,” he replied softly, letting his eyes fall shut again as Richie carried him into the bedroom and set him down on the bed. He got Eddie out of all of his clothes, pressing kisses to his newly exposed skin as he did so. Once his own clothes were off he kissed Eddie’s neck and ran his hand over Eddie’s thigh, but Eddie just grumbled and pulled the covers over himself.

“You don’t want me to repay the favor?” Richie asked, clearly amused by how suddenly tuckered out his husband was.

“In the morning,” Eddie mumbled. He made grabby hands at Richie and pulled him down next to him. Richie chuckled as he went, getting under the covers himself and pulling Eddie in close.

“Is my little daredevil tired?” Richie cooed as Eddie nuzzled into his chest.

“Fuck off, you loved that,” Eddie grinned.

“Fuck, I sure did.” They both giggled at that, and Eddie took one last moment to admire his husband as he turned out the light. He happily snuggled into him once he settled back down and fell asleep almost instantly.  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> fr you should probably not try this, no dick is worth risking your life lol


End file.
